


Confess Your Sins

by discombobulated



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Going to Hell, High School, If You Squint - Freeform, Innocent Niall, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Lube, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, They're both underaged so..., Top Zayn, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Virginity, definitely going to hell for this, gets a little angsty at the end, innocent!niall, it's kinda weird, kinda kinky i guess, not-so-innocent!zayn, probably going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discombobulated/pseuds/discombobulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most teenagers spend their spare time after school surfing the internet or hanging out with friends. Sometimes girls would go shopping and guys would like to skateboard around. Generally teenagers don't listen to confessions of others. Well, generally, but you see, Niall Horan isn't your typical teenager.</p><p>Or one in which Zayn ends up fucking Niall who works part-time as a sleazy priest for his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Wattpad. 
> 
> This would kinda be considered non-consensual but, um, decide for yourself I guess.

Most teenagers spend their spare time after school surfing the internet or hanging out with friends. Sometimes girls would go shopping and guys would like to skateboard around. Generally teenagers don't listen to confessions of others. Well,  _generally,_ but you see, Niall Horan isn't your typical teenager.

At five feet six, he was incredibly small for his age. He had golden locks that fell around his head in a messy order, and had piercing blue eyes. His father was also the priest at the local church, though it was not something he was likely to tell you, or anyone, really.

Everyday after school since the beginning of high school he would sit in for his father at the confession booth. It was a secret agreement him and his father shared, and was also a way in which he used to get an allowance. Most teenagers don't earn twenty bucks an hour for just sitting and listening to other peoples' problems and confessions. He doesn't have to do much, really. All he actually had to do was listen quietly and say a quick prayer for them after. And the best part was that he didn't have to deal with people (for the most part). Yes, people. He was very much afraid of people. People were his greatest fear. They didn't like him very much, and often picked on him during lunch and even in class when the teachers had their backs turned.

Which is why after school he hurried home and didn't linger to chat with people. He would drop his bag off in his room then make his way to the church that was less than a minute away from home. He would change into the familiar priest's cassock, and sit quietly in the confession booth, waiting for people to come in and speak.

Today, like most days, he was sitting in the peaceful serenity of the church, waiting for the next parish member or just anyone who wanted to confess come in. It had been a considerably slow day and the Irish boy had to stop himself a couple of times from nodding off into dreamland. He had stayed up late the night before rushing through his culminating project for his chemistry class, and was exhausted from the lack of sleep. He was about to drift off again when the bells jingled softly, indicating that someone had came in to confess. Niall instinctively shot up and straightened his cassock even though he knew the person won't be able to see him through the dark screen that separated them.

He nervously cleared his throat before mustering up his most 'priestly' voice and said like he had countless times before, “Speak and He will hear, confess your sins before the Lord.”

A short pause followed, and Niall was starting to think that he must've imagined the sound of bells ringing and that there wasn't anyone out there.

“Uh, I have a confession to make,” a male voice came to the other side. “I'm, uh, gay and yeah. I know that God accepts gay people and stuff too, but I act like I hate gay people.”

“The Lord hears and forgives you,” Niall said after he was sure the boy on the other side was done. He thought the male on the other side was about his age by his voice and his confession. It was a little game he had made up for himself to pass time. Guess the person on the other side's age and appearance, and maybe even identity, based on their voice and confession. He's heard all sorts of things for the past three years. From cashiers who took change out of the cash register to Easter-bunny stealing husbands. He's heard of the good, bad and ugly deeds of his town, and someone's gay confession wasn't a shock to him. In fact he's heard confessions like that a couple of times, but it was the first time he's heard someone confess for hating gay people.

“Uh, thanks,” the boy said. The sound of a chair being dragged on the floor was followed by the tinkling of the bell, announcing that the boy had left.

Now, Niall was extremely curious as to who this boy was. He definitely wasn't one of the regular patrons who came to confess. He didn't recognise the boy's voice, and the manner which the boy spoke told that he was pretty new to this confession business as well. And like that, he spent the rest of the day thinking of the mysterious voice on the other side of the screen and wondering who that could be. 

***

Like every other day, Niall got to school just as the bell rang. He rushed into class, only to be tripped by one of the boys that sat at the front.

"Oops, sorry," the boy said in a mocking tone. 

Niall heard that voice everyday, all the time. When he got to English class, that voice would taunt him, in the hallways it was that voice that would jeer at him and call him names. In the boys' changing room it was that voice that rounded everyone else up to take part in using Niall as a punching bag. One thing Niall didn't know was who excatly that voice belonged to. He never once dared to look up at the taunter's face, and was terrified of the thought of the voice's name, Zayn Malik. 

Hastily picking up his books that were strewn all over the floor, Niall kept his head down as he shuffled to his seat at the back of the class. He only managed to catch the first few words the teacher was droning before he started zoning off and getting lost in his own thoughts. 

Niall was out of the door the second the bell rang for lunch. He walked the familiar path to the back of the school and sat at his usual spot near the large maple tree. He quietly ate his lunch, enjoying the traquility of the empty yard, slowly passing time by watching the leaves swirl down in the cool autumn breeze. This was a place where he didn't have to worry about the bullies, the taunters, and most of all, Zayn Malik. 

He sighed softly once his sandwich was finished, and leaned against the tree, wishing that the day would go by faster...

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was about four in the afternoon when Niall Horan was fully dressed in his white cassock and seated in the confession podium. Today he brought a book with him to keep himself occupied while waiting for people to come.

He partly read while partly listening to a lady confess about feeling the need to unearth her husband's vegetable garden as she felt that he spent more time with it than with her. At the end of her confession he said a couple of prayers off the prayer book that was tucked conveniently under his seat and went back to reading his book.

This went on for the next few people that came in the booth to confess. That was until he heard the voice. The same voice that had him in a daze since yesterday.

When the boy on the other side said, "I've came to confess again," Niall immediately folded the corner page of his book a placed it silently on his lap, listening attentively to the other boy. There was something about this boy's words and the way he says them that has Niall intrigued. Niall has yet to see the other male's face, but something about his tone just draws him in.

It's probably cause he's one of the younger ones who've came to confess, Niall reasoned with himself. Someone his age coming to church was rare, let alone coming to confess. 

"Today I didn't beat anyone up, which is good I guess. But there's this one boy whom I've been trying to avoid yet can't seem to," the boy said. "He gives me butterflies and makes me lose my cool. Sometimes I have the urge to defend him from my friends that hurt him, but then I start joining in to hurt him. What is wrong with me, Father?"

The confusion in the lad's voice had Niall moved. He felt like he understood the boy, but not really. Niall knew that he wasn't gay, or at least that's what he thought. He was fine with boys and girls for the most part, not that he'll be getting some anytime soon judging by his social status at school. Plus he never really had free time outside of school for a relationship, not that he'd want one at this point.

"I know this isn't a counselling session or anything but I feel like maybe you could advice me on what to do with these feelings?" the boy asked after a pause of silence.

Niall's breath hitched. He wasn't prepared for this. Never had he expected that in his odd years of listening to confessions that he'd have to give advice like a psychiatrist. And this was definitely  _not_ part of his job requriements when he discussed sitting in for him during confession periods.

He didn't want to leave the boy hanging though, so instead he decided to say, "I've never really had experience with situations like this, I'll think about it. Come back again tomorrow and I'll tell you what I think..." Niall tried to sound as professional as possible. He really did, but something in the way his voice was a little too high made the boy on the other side of the screen think this wasn't a usual priest listening, but he didn't dwell too much on it. Overthinking things is not good, he reasoned.

"Thank you, Father. My name's Zayn, and I'll be back tomorrow," the boy said in response.

Niall concluded their session with a short prayer and soon after the boy was gone, leaving no trace of his coming except for the soft jingling of bells.

Letting out a soft breath of air he didn't know he was holding in, Niall pondered over why he acted so differently when this particular person, Zayn, was doing his confessions. Niall had been listening to confessions since he was 14, heck, even before he turned 14 he sat in and listened for his dad. One would think that by now Niall would have grown accustomed to the instability of the human heart; the way one thing might seem like a sin to one but a norm to another. This Zayn boy being gay was a norm to Niall. He'd seen gay people and have heard people confess about being gay more than he could count. And, not beating someone up, why would you confess to that? Was this Zayn ultimately confessing about falling in love? And Zayn, the name Zayn was so familiar. Maybe it's a common name? It didn't sound anglo-saxon, that's for sure. But there was, afterall, a large foreign community in Niall's town consisting of middle-easterns and of people who aren't anglo-saxon.

Niall was curious. He hadn't been this curious since the confession of a woman in her late eighties who came to confess about her childhood, and ended up spending two weeks telling him about her story of how she ended up in the suburbs of London all the way from Australia in her search to find her family that had given her up for adoption due to the war.

If there was one thing Niall was passionate about, it was stories, fiction, and adventure. Of course Niall wouldn't go on an adventure himself, he just liked imagining other people on adventures, and listening to others talk about their adventures. And there was something about this boy's confession that pulled him in and caught his interest. Maybe it was because it sounded so normal compared to the tales he'd heard and voyages he's read about in his many fantasy novels. Maybe because it was something he can imagine actually happen to the people around him and not just some fairytale character. Whatever it was, he was thrilled to have something finally seeming interesting.

He walked home with a lighter bounce on his step than usual, and he even helped himself to third servings that night at the dinner table, earning him a look of extreme approval from his father who had always thought that Niall was too little for his age. Niall actually liked being small, he didn't mind really that he had kept his petite frame and not grown bulky and awkward like some of his fellow classmates have.

Being small had it's advantages; he could easily run away from the hulking bullies, and he could hide in small places really well. Of course everything comes with a disadvantage; once Niall was caught he couldn't escape the taunting and hits he would receive from the raging monsters at school. Thank goodness Niall had never really received a terrible beating before, or at least one that didn't show too many marks. He wouldn't know what to say to his parents if they were to ask him what had happened. So far he had told his mom countless times that he had fallen and tripped, resulting in a slight gash on his cheek and occasionally a bruise on his arm. Nothing too big to cover with a little white lie really.

"Niall honey, eat up," his mother cooed from her seat at the dinning table across from him.

He grinned widely before scooping a large serving of mashed potatoes on his plate and pouring gravy over them. Niall didn't know why he was eating so much today. Usually he'd have one and a half servings and then casually excuse himself from the table to go back to his room to read quietly or do some homework. But today was different. He was hungrier than usual and began eating almost as much as his older brother Greg that was currently eyeing him oddly from his left.

"Thanks mom," Niall beamed as he set his fork down, satisfied.

***

"It's Zayn again, sir," the lad Zayn said from the other side of the booth. "Were you the same priest who heard me confess the other two days?"

"Yes," Niall replied curtly, wanting for this boy to continue speaking so he could hear his voice more. Niall was trying to picture the boy, how tall was he? What colour was his hair? Did he go to his school? And why did his voice also sound so eery and haunting? As if he'd heard it everyday. Niall brushed that thought away, nonsense, no one at his school or home had such a smooth voice like Zayn's.

"Okay, uhm, so yeah at school I felt all fuzzy when the boy showed up, and I really wanted to go talk to him and stuff and at the same time I really wanted him dead cause I hate the feelings he gives me," Zayn ranted. Niall nodded silently even though he knew Zayn couldn't see him. "I tripped him before, earlier this week, and I still feel terrible about it." Why did this sound so familiar, Niall thought. Shaking off the thought he reasoned that lots of kids get tripped by bullies everyday.

"What's your advice for me, Father?" Zayn asked.

Niall silently gulped. Shoot, he thought, I didn't think about it like I told him I would! His mind whirled, trying in vain to think of something smart to say.

"Why don't you start by slowly distancing yourself from your usual peers, then slowly get closer to this boy," Niall finally said, thankful that he'd gotten something to say that sounded somewhat smart.

"Easier said then done," Zayn mumbled from the other side, grateful for the screen that divided him and the priest for he was sure the Father would be giving him the deepest frown of disapproval right now.

The lad was starting to wonder why he'd chosen to come to confession in the first place. He wasn't even a Christian or anything, but he felt the deepest urge to tell somebody about his feelings.

He simply couldn't get the boy out of his head. Those blue eyes and scruffy blond hair were enough to melt his heart. Adding the Irish accent that would haunt his dreams forever, the Horan kid in his advanced math class was the perfect one for him, except Zayn never thought of himself as perfect.

He's known the other boy since the beginning of high school and had been tormenting him with his entourage of goons from the very start. Come to think of it, he'd never seen the Irish boy outside of school, and had honestly never seen him laugh or smile. It was probably my fault, Zayn thought to himself. Fancy that Zayn, he thought bitterly, his smile would probably be gorgeous, of course you'd ruin it for yourself.

His mind wandered to the fantasies the blond would give him, during the day and night. Things he wanted to do to him and wipe off his innocence that made Zayn feel so unpure. "I get hard thinking about him," Zayn suddenly blurted, instantly regretting. He heard a strangled choke from the priest on the other side, and was ever so thankful that he didn't know how Zayn looked like. With his signature quiff and tan exotic looks, Zayn was hard to forget.

"Er, that's good I guess?" the priest said awkwardly, trying his hardest to hide his surprise.

Zayn internally groaned, the priest's Irish accent sounded so much like the Horan kid's, and this was starting to turn him on so much. He could feel the blood starting to rush to his nether-regions. Fuck, he thought, a church is definitely not an ideal place to get a hard on.

"Yeah, I visualise myself having my way with his small frame once too many," Zayn managed to choke out, in an attempt to sound casual.

On the other side of the screen, Niall's breath was caught between his throat and mouth. Something that bold and compromising had never been confessed to him before. Sure he has heard men talk about being tempted into affairs and women lusting after other guys, but never, never had someone gave him anymore detail than that.

Finding his voice once more, Niall managed to croak out, "Then bring these desires to the Lord and have him forgive you for your lusting. Maybe after getting over the initial lusting you'll be able to find the courage to approach this boy."

He could hear the boy shift uncomfortably on the other side, the sound of his clothes rustling loudly against the cushion chair followed by an audible gulp. It was as if the boy was nervous about something. Nervous about what exactly? Niall thought to himself.

By now, Zayn was palming himself in attempt to keep his raging hard on down. The way the priest's Irish accent resounded as he said the word 'desire' really did a number to his situation. Somehow the priest had managed to make the words 'lust' and 'desire' sound so innocent and pure. Zayn wondered how old this priest was, he sounded like he would be too young for work, but then again voices can be deceiving.

Mustering up enough courage, Zayn said, "Sir, may I ask how old are you?"

"Old enough," Niall squeaked, never having been asked a question this personal before in any of his confession sessions.

Zayn considered his options, he could either somehow end this confession fast and find a way to release somewhere, or he could try and contain himself while trying to figure out this mysterious priest that seemed a little too elusive. The priest is obviously a young man, in his early twenties perhaps, and too shy to share his age as it might have related to seniority in this church.

He decided to push his luck again. "How might I address you, Father...?"

"Horan," Niall replied instinctively, immediately regretting.

Zayn's eyes widened. The priest's last name was Horan, that means he might be related to the Horan kid he was so smitten by. Didn't that Horan boy have an older brother that looked a whole lot like him? Light hair and pale complexion? Shit. The thought of the boy had sent more shivers down his spine, and straight to his groin. Fuck, he needed a release, and fast. An image of a flushed Niall pinned under him, panting immediately sent his manhood twitching in his too-tight jeans. He had to bite the side of his mouth to stop himself from moaning at the thought. This is so wrong, Zayn thought. I shouldn't be having fantasies of a boy in a church!

Niall was beginning to find this silence too awkward and starting to scare him. What if the boy on the other side attended church and knew who his dad was and recognised that this was not Minister Horan's voice? He would be found out! Niall was silently panicking, frantically thinking of ways to end this session so he could head home early and talk to his dad about rethinking this sketchy job. Why was the boy so quiet now? Did he figure out who Niall was?

"Sir," Zayn's voice broke through Niall's thoughts. "Are you by any chance related to Niall Horan?" Zayn couldn't help himself. He was too curious. He really needed to know. Even if this Father Horan might tell Niall of a Zayn that was in love with him. He needed to find some sort of connection with the beautiful angel that he knew nothing about.

"Y-yes," Niall stuttered. I'm done for, he thought. Zayn has figured out who I am and my dad's gonna get in trouble because of me.

"Could you possibly tell me more about him? What does he do after school everyday?" Zayn asked.

Niall was close to wetting himself now; Zayn was just testing him. What if he was one of them from school and had followed him? Was he going to get beat up?

"Sir?" Zayn asked when his previous question was received by a silence.

"Ah yes," Niall replied quickly, too quickly. "Um, I don't know what Niall does everyday after school."

"Oh," Zayn said, disappointed. To Niall that sounded like a sarcastic and questioning remark that challenged his answer. A tone he was so use to hearing direct at him at school.

Panicking, Niall did the one thing he was warned never to do, lift the draw screen that was separating him from the confessor on the booth. He lifted it out so quickly, and cried out in desperation to Zayn, "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I swear I would never do it again!" He wasn't sure what he was apologising for or what he said he won't do again, but the worlds just flowed out of his mouth as tears pricked his eyes.

Zayn on the other hand was like a deer caught in headlights, but his many experiences with masking his emotions kicked in. He forced a look of indifference on his face, but on the inside he was freaking out. Never in his wildest dreams would he had imagined that the boy he was in love with would be the one hearing his confession and pleading with him after. Zayn was at lost for words and he isn't quite sure what was going on at this point.

"Fine. I won't hurt you, but you must do as I say," Zayn's mouth began speaking, his mind whirling and thinking out how he could use this situation to his advantage. Amidst the confusion though, Zayn couldn't help but think to himself how Niall looked really sexy with a priest's robe on and tears in his eyes. Almost like a fallen angel, he thought.

"Anything," Niall squeaked, cowering slightly at the tan boy in front of him. Admittedly Zayn was really attractive, but there was something about him that was all too familiar.

"Meet me here at 3:30 tomorrow. Don't even try to avoid me cause I know where you live," Zayn instructed before turning on his heel and taking long, deliberate strides out of the church.

Niall stood grounded where he was, speechless. Even long after Zayn was gone he stood there, almost giving himself away to a little old lady that walked in.

That night Niall spent hours tossing and turning in bed. His mind was full of thoughts having to do with the mysterious Zayn and how he now had to do everything Zayn told him to do. He was terrified, yet at the same time he was somewhat excited. Something was finally happening in his boring life. He was going to have his own adventure! Thoughts of himself going to confess about his adventure (or in this case, misadventure) when he was older started flooding his mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike most days, Niall didn't go home after school. No, he went straight to the church where Zayn told him to meet him. He was afraid that he would be late, and didn't want to find out the consequences of doing so. Something about the darker boy intimidated him. Maybe it was the intensity in his eyes when he looked at Niall, or maybe it was because he was much bigger than the Irish lad. 

Today he didn't change into the cassock like he would usually do so. Instead, he waited patiently on the seat where the confessors would usually sit, changing the roles up. It was a strange feeling, being in the booth dressed in regular clothes and not having to listen to people talk about themselves. He didn't even put out the sign that welcomed people to confess like he would usually do, lest someone came in and found him just sitting there. 

"There you are," a voice called to Niall, making him jump a little.

Niall looked up to see Zayn standing at the door way that led to the booth, dressed casually for the spring weather outside; dark skinny jeans, a tight shirt and a sweater. Niall gulped unconsciously as his stomach began to churn. He didn't know exactly how he felt about this boy, though usually he would have very specific feelings toward people. He didn't particularly disliked teachers, he loved his family, and he hated the bullies at school. But for this boy, he was unsure. Niall was confused as to why he doesn't hate this boy, I mean, Zayn was technically blackmailing him. He doesn't particularly like this Zayn like he would like a teacher, and he most definitely doesn't love this boy. So, what is this strange fuzzy feeling he was getting that was making his breath hitch every time he looked into the boy's eyes?

Zayn watched in slight amusement as the blond boy stared at him and started spacing out. Zayn had always noted how Niall often sat quietly on his own during class and never spoke, sometimes even dozing off or day-dreaming. Now, Zayn had to stop himself from jumping the boy on the spot when Niall blushed after their eyes met. It suddenly occurred to Zayn that Niall didn't know who he was, not even the slightest bit. It did kinda make sense though; never once had Niall looked Zayn in the eye until today. Whenever Zayn and his friends taunted Niall at school, Niall always kept his head down, eyes trained on the ground. Zayn had often gotten annoyed by that, but now it seemed to be playing to his advantage. Niall won't know him, so his reputation won't be ruined by what he was gonna ask Niall to do next.

Closing the door firmly behind him, Zayn turned his full attention to Niall.

"Get into the robe thing you had on yesterday," Zayn ordered a terrified Niall.

The Irish boy nodded obediently, legs starting to quake,  and proceeded to go through the door leading to the priest's room. Zayn followed closely behind Niall, not wanting the other boy to escape from his sight.

"Um, I'm g-gonna change," Niall said tentatively, hands gripping tightly onto the cassock that was loosely draped on a hanger when he realised Zayn wasn't going to leave him to get dressed.

"Go ahead then," Zayn smirked, crossing his arms as he leant into the door he had closed behind him.

The room that Niall was so familiar with had never felt so small before as he slowly slipped his hoodie off his head. Trying hard not to blush, he quickly peeled his shirt off. His sweats soon followed, and then he was left with his only his boxers. Reaching for the cassock that he had left on the desk his dad usually prepared his sermons on, Niall hastily pulled it off the hanger and over his head.

He was feeling extremely uncomfortable each time Zayn ran his eyes over his bare body, and was ever so relieved when most of his exposed skin was covered by the thin white cloth that made the cassock.

Zayn on the other hand was disappointed that Niall had changed so fast. He didn't even bother hiding the fact that he was ogling at the Irish paleness that is Niall. The way Niall blushed a deeper shade or red every time he noticed Zayn's eyes on him turned Zayn on so much. At this point, Zayn was sprouting a semi-hard, and admittedly regretted wearing tight pants today.

Zayn could literally feel his cock twitching in his pants when he saw Niall shuffle in his cassock in attempt to get comfortable in it. It was definitely the last straw for Zayn when Niall tugged at the cassock that was slightly large on him so that his thin collarbone was showing.

Without warning, Zayn lunged at Niall, grabbing onto the smaller boy's wrists, he pushed him against the table and started attacking Niall's pale neck with hungry lips.

"Wha-?" Niall's confusion was cut off by a moan from Zayn.

"Shh, you're mine," Zayn growled before returning to Niall's neck.

Niall tried his hardest to stifle the moan that had barely escaped his lips. Zayn's lips on his neck were doing wonderous things and making him all fuzzy and warm all over.

"It's okay, let it out, I wanna hear you say my name," Zayn said, licking a stipe up Niall's neck, releasing one of his hands from Niall's wrist to palm the other boy in the groin. Zayn had taken to grinding onto Niall's thigh, and had slowly lifted up his cassock, exposing Niall's pale legs.

"Zayn," Niall whimpered, unsure of what else to say in a situation like this where everything just felt so good. Niall, being Niall, didn't quite understand what was going on. Already sixteen, he had yet to discover the true pleasures of stroking oneself to completion, forget having someone else do that.

Suddenly, Niall felt the pressure on his neck and crotch lift off, and he was being turned over so that he was bending over the table, back facing Zayn. The other boy had started to lift his cassock up further so that now his boxers were showing. Niall wasn't sure if he should call for help or just let Zayn continue to do what he was doing. On one hand he could be protecting himself, on the other hand Zayn could possibly expose him and his father's arrangement. But then again, what Zayn did to his neck felt so good, what Zayn was going to do next probably won't be any worse. Or so he thought.

Zayn chuckled at the sharp gasp that was emitted from Niall's mouth when he pulled the boy's boxers down, showing his bum and releasing Niall's dick on the table, already leaking with pre-cum.

Niall's bottom lip quivered in anticipation as Zayn let his hands trail down the younger boy's back. His mind was swirling and nothing felt real anymore. He held back a yelp when Zayn gave his bum a light slap.

"So naughty," Zayn growled, eyes clouded with lust. "Doing this in a church with a stranger. Do you have anything to confess, little one?"

"N-no," Niall stuttered, hands gripping tightly onto the table when Zayn pried his cheeks apart and started grinding his clothed erection on Niall.

"Are you sure?" Zayn whispered, voice low and dripping with lust. "Nothing to confess at all, love?"

"N-nothing!" Niall squeaked when Zayn suddenly grabbed his cock and started pumping. He let his hand brush over the crease of Niall's puckered entrance, emiting a choked sobfrom Niall

"Really? Then I guess I shall give you a reason to confess," was all Zayn said before plunging a finger into Niall's entrance with.

Totally unprepared, Niall choked back a sob as he experienced the foreign feeling of having something up there. This is so wrong, he thought to himself, willing his eyes to squeeze shut. It hurt so much and he just wanted this to stop, so he did what he usually did when the bullies taunted him at school; he blocked everything out. He pretended he wasn't here in the priest's room with a stranger's finger up his ass and his dick in the other hand. All concentration was lost however, when Zayn curled his finger, brushing on Niall's sensitive prostrate.

Niall's throaty moan was sent straight to Zayn's groin, making Zayn ache more than ever, desperately needing a release. He slowly slipped another finger into Niall, and soon enough Niall was moving his hips along with Zayn's fingers. A third finger was soon added in, and by this time Niall was a writhing, moaning mess under Zayn.

Going on his knees, Zayn removed his fingers from Niall and proceeded to use his tongue, licking a stripe across Niall's puckered hole. He grinned when Niall's soft whimper reached his ears, and continued to push his tongue into Niall, swirling and sucking at the same time. His hand continued to work on Niall's length, moving to a quick rhythm with his tongue. His fingers and tongue worked together, simultaneously stretching and licking the smaller boy that was now writhing in pleasure under his ministrations.

Letting go of Niall's cock, Zayn unbuckled his own jeans and took his length out, pumping the already stiff circumcised dick.

"Z-Zayn-" Niall gasped as he felt his stomach began to coil when Zayn's fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot within him.

"Hold on Niall, we're almost there," Zayn growled, removing his fingers from Niall and getting off his knees. His right hand moved back to Niall's dick and was pressing tightly onto the slit, preventing Niall from cumming. Aligning his member to Niall's hole, he whispered in Niall's ear, "This is gonna hurt, love. But I will make you feel really good."

And somehow, Niall trusted him.

Niall bit hard on his lip as Zayn slowly entered him, his body visibly quivering from the pain. It will get better, he thought to himself. Despite only knowing the other lad for a short period, he was certain that Zayn wouldn't lie to him.

It took everything Zayn had to stop himself from thrusting erratically into Niall's tightness once he was completely sheathed in. He didn't want to hurt the blonde boy, though ironically enough he already was.

"I'm going to start moving," Zayn warned after giving Niall a few moments to get adjusted to his massive length.

Ever so slowly, Zayn pulled out, and when he was nearly fully out, he slammed himself back in, hitting Niall right in the prostate. He continued with his slow thrusts, each earning a louder moan from Niall who was already so close.

Zayn gradually increased his pace, making each thrust shorter and more precise, as Niall started moving his hips along with Zayn's rhythm.

"You can come now, baby," Zayn whispered, leaning into Niall and casually nipping his earlobe. His grip on Niall's member loosened and he started pumping, synchronising each flick of his wrist with his hip thrusts.

Soon enough, Niall spilled his load over the table, coming with a loud cry. The additional pressure on Zayn's dick as Niall clenched his walls on him was all it took for Zayn to come spilling everything into Niall. From the start he knew he wasn't going to last long. Who would, really, when they get to have their way with the one they've been fantasising about for three years?

He continued to milk out his climax into Niall, a feeling of pure bliss mixed with need. All too soon for Niall, Zayn pulled out and started to zip his jeans back. Before he could stop himself, Niall let out a whine of loss, feeling himself grow redder.

Niall suddenly found himself on the ground, his knees pressed against his shoulders as his bum was being exposed. His eyes widened as he shot Zayn a look of confusion.

"Relax, love, I'm just going to clean you up," Zayn smiled, flashing his row of perfect teeth as he leant in and started lapping up the semen that was leaking out of Niall's ass. His hands held a firm grip on Niall's thighs, keeping the Irish lad from moving. Zayn couldn't help but think how incredibly kinky this was, he had fucked Niall in a church when he was dressed in a priest's robes, and now he was licking up his own cum from Niall's ass.

Once he was sure he'd got most of it out of Niall, Zayn helped the smaller boy into his boxers and then proceeded to lie on the floor with him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Niall, bringing their bodies closer on the cool ground.

"We should hang out sometime after school," Zayn said softly.

Niall felt himself relax at Zayn's words. He didn't want this to be a one time thing because he felt that the dark skinned lad was starting to grow on him. He'd never had many friends before, and since coming to high school he had no friends to hang out with after school.

"Maybe on weekends," he whispered back tentatively after a short pause of silence.

"Deal."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got a couple of people asking me for the Wattpad link to this story. Well, it's on my Wattpad account @ZiallPorn if you're really interested, but I suggest that you just wait patiently for me to update on here cause when I posted this story on Wattpad, I was still pretty new to writing, and I'm editing this to make it better as I post the story here. Cheers and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since Niall's little adventure with Zayn in the church office, and the Irish lad couldn't get the tanned boy out of his head. Especially after how the dark boy made him feel so good. Deep down Niall knew that what they did was wrong beyond so many levels, but then somewhere else in his mind he was wondering how something that feels so good could be so wrong? It isn't possible.

Despite thoughts and reasoning, Niall knew that what him and Zayn did wasn't appropriate to go around announcing to others. They freaking went all the way in a church for Christ's sake! And they barely knew each other! Niall couldn't deny the fact that the dark skinned boy made him feel good though. I wish I had his number, Niall thought wistfully. He had a vague memory of scribbling down his number for the Pakistani lad, but was too lost in his euphoric bliss of getting fucked that he wasn't sure if he hallucinated that or not.

"Niall honey! Dinner's ready!" his mother called from the kitchen, causing Niall to lose his train of thoughts.

"Coming, mom!!" he yelled back as he dragged his feet out of his bed. He was initially planning on getting some homework done after a long day of sitting in the church and listening to confessions (also secretly hoping that Zayn would come again), but he barely got Microsoft Word loaded up on his computer when his thoughts began to wander and he started thinking about Zayn. Oh how he could still feel the tips of Zayn's fingers over his skin, the feeling of his lips lingering over his neck. He tentatively let his fingers brush over where Zayn's mouth had once been. The other boy had left marks that Niall had to use turtlenecks to cover up, which aroused questioning looks from his mother since the weather had taken to warming up. It was worth it though, Niall thought. Whatever happened that day was worth it. Fighting down a blush, his heart raced at the memory of fingers skimming over his back and soft wetness felt in his bottom. 

Shaking off all sensual thoughts he had of Zayn he began to make his way down to dinner. Niall most definitely didn't want to be sprouting a semi in front of his mom.

 

***

 

Later that night as Niall lay on his bed, he began reevaluating himself and his life in general. Him liking the things Zayn did to him. Did that make him gay too? He most definitely wasn't interested in girls, but the thought of naked men never sparked anything for him (well, neither did the thought of naked girls either). Then there was Zayn, every single thought about him now sent butterflies to his stomach and made his cock twitch a little. Maybe he was just interested in Zayn, only Zayn. Yeah he could live with that. He was Zayn-sexual. Niall giggled at his new 'label'.

He began to wonder if Zayn went to his school. How did he get to know of Niall. Then it dawned upon Niall; Zayn was the Zayn Malik, the bully at school who made his life miserable! The Irish lad let out a groan of anguish. Of course! The bad boy was using him as another one of his pranks. Fuck, how could he let someone use him like that? How could he be so stupid? The same commanding voice was a definitely give-away. Niall felt like smacking himself (and Zayn) for not noticing it earlier.

Zayn and his friends probably followed him after school and planned this all along. There was absolutely no way that Zayn Malik could be gay and liking Niall.

I still like him though, Niall thought sadly as a single tear rolled down his face. At first he was looking forward to the weekend whence he had promised Zayn that they will get to hang out. But I guess that's not happening now, is it, Niall thought bitterly to himself.

Despite the amount of self-loathing he was giving himself for not noticing that Zayn was in fact the school bad boy Zayn Malik, Niall couldn't help but feel that he was somehow at a loss. He missed the way his name rolled off Zayn's tongue, and he missed the way Zayn would growl possessively over him. It was only a one time thing, but Niall began to feel that he's grown a little too attached.

He groaned in frustration once again before burying his face into his pillow and sobbing himself to sleep.

 

***

 

Somewhere on the other side of the town, a certain boy from the Malik family was lying in bed, still giddy from his encounter with Niall two days ago. Niall had scribbled down his number somewhere for Zayn before hastily leaving, but Zayn couldn't gather up enough courage to even send a text message out, let alone call.

He was definitely looking forward to meeting the Irish boy on the weekend that was slowly dawning on them. They haven't spoken or had any sort of interaction at school after the incident, mostly due to the fact that Niall didn't know who he was and Zayn wanted to keep it that way.

What if Niall didn't like him after figuring out who he was? He knew he was having some progress into getting closer to the blonde lad especially after they cuddled after fucking. It was all too confusing for Zayn. He never found himself in a situation quite like this before. Whenever he wanted someone he would tell them, and then they would get together. But this was different. Now the one he wanted was a boy, and it was against society to accept his love. He really wished he had the courage to forget about society and just confess his love for Niall in school in front of everyone.

To be honest Zayn found his obsession with the Irish lad a tad bit strange. He barely knew the guy, stalked him from afar for about three or so odd years, been picking on him for a while, and now he'd already fucked the poor boy into oblivion. Life time achievement really; fuck random strangers that you've been creepy about and bullied.

To say Zayn was frustrated would be an understatement. He was at a complete loss of what to do with this strange situation, this dysfunctional not-quite relationship in general. Zayn couldn't help but think that this would be so much easier if Niall was a girl.

If Niall was a girl... Images of Niall slowly unbuttoning his shirt sensually flashed through Zayn's mind and Zayn could feel his boxers start getting a little too tight for him. It wasn't even the fact that he'd tried to imagine Niall as a girl or not, it was Niall himself. Regardless whether Niall was a girl, guy or genderless, Zayn felt that the blonde boy had some sort of magical ability to be able to turn him on so much. The innocence and purity that radiated from Niall was what first caught Zayn's eye at the beginning of high school. The blonde was like a lost kitten on the first day, looking around with wide eyes and taking in his surroundings. One can't help but just stare at how cute he looked when lost. One, being Zayn.

Then realisation hit him; he pretty much just raped the kid didn't he? Oh dear God, Zayn thought, I'm a criminal. What if Niall reports him to the police? Niall wouldn't, would he? I mean, the blonde bloke looked like he enjoyed it just as much as Zayn did and maybe more. Surely it wouldn't count as rape if Niall actually enjoyed it. But then again that's what rapists always say to ease their guilty conscience, not that they usually had any.

That's it, Zayn thought, I'm going to confess tomorrow.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a lovely Friday afternoon when Niall Horan made his way straight to the church after school. Despite the wonderful weather, Niall had a generally shitty day. He had left his homework from the night before undone, earning him a detention on Monday. Worse, he had forgotten to bring his lunch with him in the morning, so he had to go hungry the whole day as he didn't have any spare change to buy something at the school cafeteria, not that he'd want to after hearing all those nasty rumours about how crappy and distasteful the food served there was.

He let out a loud sigh as he stepped out of his regular clothes and fumbled into the cassock that was hanging on the rack. Earlier on today, Niall had considered telling his father about stopping this arrangement. He felt that he was done with this whole confession business. He was going to be a senior soon, and would be overwhelmed with college and university applications and finals such. He needn't be bothered with a job; that he could somehow get over the summer. Needless to say, that wasn't the only, or even the main reason why Niall wanted out.

He was done with being used. He'd come to a conclusion the night before that Zayn had used him, and now that he thinks about it, his own father probably is too. What else do you call dumping your son to do a boring job you yourself wouldn't do but is still obliged to?

Niall knew he won't be able to get off listening to confessions until September, that was in four months, four months too long. He admits that he'd grown bored of this complete waste of time from day one. Yeah sure he would on occasion chance upon someone with a good story to tell. But what use of it when he doesn't even know who they are? Worse, he'd been so used because of this. Zayn used him and he felt dirty now. Obviously he didn't know why Zayn did it, but all Niall knew was that he wanted nothing better than to forget that day ever happened.

The familiar jingle of bells snapped Niall out of his thoughts. He sighed inwardly as he picked out the prayer book and waited a moment, giving the person time to be seated.

"God knows all, and none is hidden to him. Bring your iniquity to Him and He shall wash you clean," Niall droned, already yawning inside.

"Niall."  Niall froze. The voice was familiar. All too familiar. Flashes of that day in the office burned through his retinas. Those rough but gentle hands all over his body, hot breath on his skin, whispers of his name. It's him. No doubt it is.

"The Lord hears and forgives," Niall said stiffly, after a moment of excruciatingly awkward silence passed between the two boys separated by the screen.

"Hey, is this the right time? I'm sorry I should've called earlier or something.." Zayn's voice laced with concern sounded from the other side of the screen.

Niall had so many things he wanted to tell Zayn. He had so many questions, so many hurtful feelings to express. None of which could seem to escape his throat right now. What exactly was Zayn playing at?

"I'm here to apologise for ignoring you at school. I really shouldn't so that. Shit, I like you so much I can't even speak properly," Zayn said, making Niall's breath hitch. Zayn did not just say that he liked Niall. He's probably just lying, Niall reasoned with himself.

"I've liked you for a while now, but have been too afraid to admit it," Zayn said quietly, voice dropped to an almost low whisper. "Ever since you first started school you've caught my eye. Fuck, that probably sounded really cliché right? Ugh, I don't know anymore. It physically hurts looking at you cause you're actually so gorgeous. You have no idea how hard this is for me. I barely know you and I'm so mesmerised by you. And to top it off, you're a boy. I really don't know what to do in situations like this. Usually when I like someone I'd just tell them and we'd get together, and I would not have to be bothered with what other people think cause you're supposed to date girls and such. And shit, you're the first guy I've ever liked and I was wondering if you might, even in the slightest bit, like me back?"

Something in the way Zayn said those last words pulled at Niall's heart strings. The sincerity that coated his words, and how true and raw Zayn was really came out. Even if Niall couldn't see Zayn's face right now, something tells him that Zayn's probably looking very small, like one would when they've just shared their deepest, darkest secret.

Then there's a little voice at the back of his brain that's nagging at him not to fall for Zayn's words. How would you know he's not trying to get you in bed with him again?

"Niall?" Zayn sounded so lost and distraught, his voice cracking at the last syllable. Hearing Zayn sound so broken made Niall think that it wouldn't be so bad to give Zayn a try. The more Niall thought about it, the more he realises that he has nothing to lose considering Zayn's a senior and was graduating in a couple of months, and if Zayn was in fact using him, then it wouldn't be much to experience this or something.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. That strange feeling he had about Zayn that he couldn't quite pinpoint was so blatantly obvious right now. He liked Zayn, as in I'm in love with you Like. Not the like he uses to label his emotions for his teachers. Shit, Niall thought, I'm physically and and emotionally attracted to Zayn.

"Niall?" Zayn's voice came again, sounding desperate this time.

"Yes?" Niall said softly, unsure of what else to say after his big realisation. He'd just came to a conclusion that he might possibly have romantic feelings toward someone who might possibly be using him. What else were he to say?

"I asked if, um, if you might possibly like me back?" Zayn asked again, sounding awfully vulnerable.

"Yes," Niall managed to whisper. Zayn had barely caught what he said if not for the fact that they were the only two in the room and it was awfully quiet in the old church.

But that was all it took for Zayn to pull the draw screen that Niall had once pulled up, and pull Niall up into a bone-crushing hug over the counter that was acting as an incredibly large cock block.

Niall wasn't expecting a response like this. He's expected a cruel laugh from the tan boy and expected him to say something rude at him for being so dumb as to fall for his false words. Instead he got a hug. He got a fucking hug that makes his insides all mushy and his legs feel like jelly.

Niall tentatively put his arms around Zayn's waist after he figured Zayn wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this," Zayn whispered into Niall's ear, causing a shiver to course down his spine.

The darker lad noticed a blush starting to creep up the blond's neck and smirked as Niall tightened his hug around Zayn. He liked the reaction he got out of Niall, he liked it a lot.

The two boys stood there in the church in a silent embrace for God knows how long, enjoying the feel of how each other's body is being pressed tightly onto the other.

"So.." Zayn started, reluctantly distancing himself from Niall yet still keeping his arms on the younger boy. "W-Would you be my boyfriend?"

Niall actually thought about it. This wasn't a decision like he made with his dad about confessions where he just said 'yes' without a second thought. The boy in front of him seemed sincere enough, that's for sure. Niall reasoned that there was nothing he could possibly offer the older lad in this relationship, so that boy wasn't in for a gain. So what gives? Go for it, he told himself. This was the most social interaction with people his age he's had so far, so why not? But then there's the question of how they're gonna act at school...

"Zayn, would you hold me like this at school?" Niall asked innocently, his large blue eyes gazing up to meet Zayn's deep golden orbs.

Now that got Zayn thinking. Was the blond lad worth it? Worth his reputation? I'll be graduating in a month, Zayn thought, there really isn't much to lose. But Niall though, what if others pick on him for it? He's still got another year. By then Zayn would be in studying in college or university, and won't be able to protect him. We would deal with that when the time comes, Zayn thought. For now being with Niall is more important.

"I would gladly take your hand at school, and hold you close to me," Zayn finally said before leaning down to peck his lips on Niall's forehead. "As cheesy as it sounds I'll do anything for you."

"Like Bruno Mars," Niall concluded.

"Yes, like Bruno Mars," Zayn chuckled. And boy did that gesture send a flurry of butterflies to Niall's stomach. Wow, Niall thought, I want to hear that chuckle more.

"Just promise me you'll keep your eyes closed on the first kiss," Niall whispered.

"I should be the one saying that, love," Zayn said, his eyes instinctively travelling to Niall's lips. They looked so plump and inviting.

Niall blushed when he noticed Zayn licking his lips while staring at his. And when Zayn leaned in so that their noses were brushing, Niall closed his eyes.

Zayn's large hands moved from Niall's back to cup Niall's soft cheek when he leant in to connect their lips. He longed, no craved for this for so long and now it was finally happening.

More, Niall thought as he nudged his lips into Zayn's, the feeling indescribable. Zayn seemed to understand what Niall wanted and gently brushed his tongue against Niall's lips.

Moments later, they found themselves in a tongue war, hands roaming everywhere, breathing forgotten. They were stuck like this until Niall let out a moan that went straight to Zayn's groin as Zayn sucked on his tongue. Pulling away, gasping for air as saliva trailed from their lips, they continued to look at each other, lost in blue and gold.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time," Zayn finally broke the silence as he ran his large hands through Niall's blonde locks.

"I think I like you," Niall whispered, resting his head on Zayn's chest.

"That's good cause I really like you too."

"Your confession was really cute."

"No, you're the cute one."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that sucked. Sorry if you've read this. I'm really bad at this and don't even know why I try. Thanks for reading anyway. This is pretty much the end.


End file.
